The Hidden Tales
by KShade
Summary: Delve into the tales that shaped vampyre society as Zoey and her circle learn about their predecessors in a ritual like no other. Will what Thanatos tells them be enough to protect them though or will the circle be broken once more? Can they ever hope to succeed in the face of tragedy? Starts off with a HoN version of an Easter ritual, 'cause I have a thing for seasonal, I guess.
1. Air, Fire

**Apparently, I'm making a habit of writing seasonal-inspired one-shots. So, this is Christmas was first, then a chapter of Fallen Priestess was the way I celebrated Valentine 's Day. I wanted to write something like the equivalent to a vampyre Easter… uhh, this is not intended to offend anyone celebrating Easter. I, myself am, so that would be really screwed up. Also, takes place after the exclusive, online only epilogue to Hidden. Check it out at the house of night site.**

_Zoey_

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering where Thanatos was leading us. Stevie Rae shushed me. "Seriously, Stevie Rae, you've been being mysterious ever since you woke me up. _At sunset!" _I exaggerated my frustration at Stevie Rae for waking me up so early. I probably looked crappy. Jeesh, if the bags under my eyes got any bigger…

Stark elbowed me, finally telling me something "It's Easter, Z. Thanatos is doing the Easter ritual. We do it every year," he explained, making me seriously wish I'd been a fledgling for more than a year, so at least I'd know all the holidays and whatnot. Not to mention, hopefully by then all this Neferet poopie would be done. With my luck, there'd probably be a big, terrifying battle with lots of—_stop it, Zoey_. I chided myself. I was not going to think about this now, I was going to give myself a couple of days off. Surely I was entitled to a day off or two.

We entered the temple, where seven big, tall, pillar candles stood. There was the normal circle of candles, and then there was one white one on one end of the room and a black one on the opposite. They gave off a weird feeling, like Spiderman must feel when his spidey senses were tingling. It was like they were alive, in a weird way. I felt like they were watching me. I shivered but the others didn't look freaked out. Thanatos was actually humming along with some odd little tune as she let her warrior in.

"What's Kalona doing here?" I whispered to Stark, who was engaging in some guy-ish conversation with Darius about warrior stuff. HE held up a hand to Darius and then looked over at me. "what is it, Mo Bann Ri?" he asked

I pointed at Kalona. "He's not part of the circle and he's here. Why did Thanatos let him come for our special vampyre stuff?" I asked, also curious because no other fledglings were here. Well, none other than the circle, Aphrodite, Kramisha, Stark, Darius, Aurox, Erik and Rephaim. Kramisha and Shaunee had been spending a lot of time together after Erin—well, after the job fair. Shaunee was really upset by it, well, I mean more than the rest of us, upset. Because we were all really upset. I'd been crying myself to sleep fairly often lately, and not dainty, tragic heroine crying, majorly gross snot-crying. Stark was even used to it by now. He'd seen me snot-cry so many times since he became my Warrior that it was bordering on ridiculous.

"Zoey," Stark began, "I hate to break it to you, but all the fledglings go to this ritual, Thanatos is just having Lenobia and Professor Missal do the ritual for the others because ours doubles as a funeral for Erin and she wanted that to be more private. For obvious reasons, she didn't want to tell the public that their ex-High Priestess killed a student here, not just a student, a part of our circle,"

Thanatos motioned to us to sit under our respective candles, the others sitting along the edges between candles, forming a circle.

"As ever, we start with Air," she began, her voice cutting through the whispers and commanding absolute attention, "for Air we have a rare fledgling, as you all know. Damien is quite lucky to be one of few male fledglings to be gifted with such a prodigious gift. But before Damien, before even my time there was another, the first male High Priest. It was the renaissance era, a word which means rebirth in French. The world was, in a sense, reborn and this man, Zoran had much to do with it," Thanatos lit the Air candle, and a sweet-smelling smoke engulfed us all.

"He had never thought he'd be great, he'd never thought he'd amount to anything actually. Zoran was bastard son of a commoner, the maid to some lesser dignitary. One of many children of hers, actually, and the youngest, weakest. Then came the day the Tracker had taken him away to become a fledgling. That had been the greatest four years of his life, being a fledgling. The plague had caused urbanization, so he was in a secluded House of Night, far from the newly formed towns and cities. Far from the Vatican, where the pope outlawed his kind. But now he was a vampyre, and a prodigious one at that, but Nyx had plans for him. He'd seen the goddess, who'd told him herself that she intended great things for him.

He'd been the leader of the Dark Sons, and everyone knew if he was female, he would be the High Priestess, without contest. Unfortunately, he was not, and he could hardly pretend. The role instead fell to someone unfit. Her name is lost to time; some say she was called Wren, for the songbird. Others say she had a name that was rather commonplace for their time, a Victoria or perhaps a Maria. She was not at all suited to being a Priestess. She, and for now I will call her by Wren, wished to live only a simple life, one destined to last only as long as that of her consort, a human.

It was when the House of Night fell under siege that Zoran had proven himself. You see, humans had come to burn down the House of Night, because they blamed vampyres for the plague, claiming that our kind had used our 'dark magic' to bring the pestilence upon them. They had gone, panicking to the House of night to kill the 'witches' that had 'cursed' them thusly. Wren fled, fearing more for her own life than for the lives of those who she was chosen to protect. Zoran had been a mere professor, teaching a simple class, their equivalent to fencing, when the humans had arrived. Fuelled by Nyx's indignance at having her people vilified, he cast a circle around the House of Night, calling to the humans to drop their weapons and open their hearts, so he could open his gates and welcome them as friends.

It was upon hearing of his bravery, of his kindness toward even the enemies, that the High Council agreed and unanimously appointed him as High Priest. He is seen as someone who did away with discrimination between men and women in vampyre kind, and one of many vampyres who have eased the tension between vampyres and humans" Thanatos paused in her retelling, allowing us to absorb the story, "His affinities were for Air and Fire. Damien, this story is relevant to you because you are another of those unique fledglings. A young man gifted with an affinity for an element is not a common thing, so it is evident that Nyx has chosen you for something great. Just as he faced adversity for simply being male, you face adversity for being gay, do you not?" she ask, her voice losing the sharp edge that it normally had, and looking at Damien.

Damien nodded, brushing his chestnut brown hair from his face and smiling lightly, "and just as he overcame it?" Damien implored Thanatos to complete his sentence.

"You too will overcome it to be something great and prove to the world that your sexuality does not define you," Thanatos finished. Then, she addressed the room, "The thing I want to make perfectly clear to all of you is that no one aspect of us defines us. It matters not what species we are, the colour of our skin, the things we believe, but who we are in our hearts," Thanatos walked to Shaunee.

I stole a glance at Stark, who smiled encouragingly at me, stroking his nimble fingers along the lines of my tattoos through my shirt. Shaunee looked tired, and like she was about two seconds from snapping. Her cheeks were puffy and reddish, not to mention the bags under her eyes. She hadn't taken Erin's death well. I mean, again, worse than the rest of us.

"After Air welcomes us, we move to Fire," Thanatos announced, lighting the fire candle, whose scent was cinnamon-y, "for Fire we have Shaunee, a fledgling who's old for her years. She's lost herself behind a title, found her voice and lost her best friend. For you, I choose the story of Shekinah, the former High priestess of all vampyres. I recall when she first told me this story; I had just been accepted into the High Council, only about fifty years after she, herself had. We were the youngest two, and I asked her how she'd become the Vampyre I knew now. This was what she told me.

When Shekinah was marked, she was living in a time of unrest. She came from the Middle East to the Capri House of Night because she displayed prophetic abilities. Shekinah was only fourteen when she was marked, but she seemed, felt, far older. She'd lost her family to a cruel dictator who'd traded their lives for his reputation. She was forced to be a servant to the man who'd killed her parents from age eight until the day she was Marked. She told me only that it was a dark time in her existence. Whilst she was at the House of night, she was a shy, silent girl, virtually unnoticed. It was the day she made the change that she finally stepped out of the shadows.

She had told me that the day her tattoos appeared, a snake, a sacred creature of the goddess, slithered onto her upraised arm and a light shone from her, forcing us all to see and believe. The young prophetess had lived her life in shadows, in obscurity until that night, when she became her own light.

It was only three years after I met her that she'd become High Priestess and she lived a long, fulfilling life. In itself, her story is an inspiring one, but it is to Duantia that I look to for the moral of the story. They were not terribly public about it, preferring to keep their relations separate from their jobs, but they loved each other. Duantia now and Shekinah throughout her life teach us the moral of this tale, the tale I associate with Fire because of the light that radiated from Shekinah. It is simply that, in wins and losses one must keep faith. One must not give up," she looked over at Shaunee, "You, Child as I have said have gained and lost much in your seventeen years. One thing you have gained stands above all else though," Thanatos began

"It's this," Shaunee pointed at her Mark, speaking softly but holding Thanatos' stare. I wondered how Shaunee did it. I saw no trace of the Shaunee I'd known as 'Twin' when she spoke.

Thanatos was quick to respond "indeed it is. And that is because no matter what, Nyx believes in you and has gifted you with your friends, your element and your life. Like Shekinah, Shaunee, you will have to face things you do not want to face. But like her, you can shine. The lesson we learn from Shekinah is that it is through resilience and determination that you can shine. I understand that Erin's death has affected you all, but you must all push through and persevere."

Shaunee smiled up at her, finally looking close to happy. "And if I can do that?" she asked, sounding so hopeful it broke my heart a little. I turned to see Stevie Rae dabbing at her eyes, trying not to start crying again. I wanted to go hug my BFF, but the power of Thanatos' words held me in my seat, so I wouldn't look like a crappy High Priestess in training and ruin the moment.

"You too will shine, and honour her memory by doing so," Thanatos answered, meeting Shaunee's eyes. I watched as Shaunee thought and then acted in a way that would make Nyx proud.

"Not just for Erin, for Erin, Jack, Dragon, Heath, Anastasia and even Shekinah," she responded maturely. Stevie Rae continued to sob into a Kleenex. Rephaim had come prepared with a little packet of them.

I wondered what Thanatos was going to do for Water, and felt relieved when she announced that she was giving us a break. I laid back into Stark's arms and he whispered "No matter what she tells you, Zoey, I'll always love you."

**Well, this was the product of thinking way too much after a liturgy at school. Expect Water, maybe Water and Earth tomorrow. KShade out.**


	2. Water, Earth

**So, this is partially written in the dead of night, bear with me on that…**

I wondered what Thanatos was going to do for Water, and felt relieved when she announced that she was giving us a break. I laid back into Stark's arms and he whispered "No matter what she tells you, Zoey, I'll always love you."

I looked up at the face of my guardian and whispered "and I'll always love you, Stark."

Shaunee and Damien, I noticed were also whispering amongst themselves. Shaylin looked like she was going to vomit, or faint, one of the two. Erik sat there, whispering to her. Stevie Rae still looked a little shaky, but she'd stopped crying. Kalona was whispering urgently to Rephaim, who looked at him intently, nodding every few seconds. I still didn't trust Kalona, so I motioned to Stevie Rae to come over here. She zipped down here, sitting down beside me.

"I hope Thanatos goes easy on Shaylin. I mean, she looks so nervous," Stevie Rae fretted. I looked at her again, to see her still talking to Erik.

"I don't know what she sees in him," I muttered, not realizing Stark and Stevie Rae had heard me.

"Well, that's reassuring for me," Stark teased, his eyes sparking cheerfully.

Stevie Rae thought a little more before she spoke, "I don't know, Z. He seemed real nice when you were dating. Maybe he can be real nice to her," she responded.

Aphrodite saved me from having to argue that point, "Erik, _nice_? Bumpkin, I think _I'm _more likely to be nice. Did you hit your head or something?"

Stevie Rae sighed, "All I'm sayin' is that it just 'cause he wasn't nice to y'all doesn't mean that he's automatically going to treat Shaylin like that,"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Asshat and it, sounds about right to me," she responded.

Stevie Rae shook her head, "Aphrodite, you can_not_ go insulting my fledglings. I am a High Priestess, after all," and she sounded like one there, when she said that. It was like my sweet BFF transformed into a determined, strong, High Priestess.

Thanatos then re-entered the room, whispering something to Kalona, and motioning to Stevie Rae and Aphrodite to go back to their designated seats. Erik said very clearly "Best of luck" to Shaylin, and then we all fell silent.

Thanatos moved to the Water candle. "This element is fluid, ever changing, and I'd like us all to take a moment of silence for the last fledgling to represent the element. Erin bates was, to her last moment, a devoted daughter of Nyx and a fierce, fierce friend. She died too soon and is with Nyx now," we all bowed our heads, looking sombre. Shaunee sniffled a little, but other than that, there was absolute silence. I stopped and wondered what Thanatos had been talking about, Erin had sort of veered off Nyx's path, not to mention, in the week before she'd died, she'd kind of forsaken us… hadn't she?

"I'm sure that you're all curious as to why I said what I said. Some dismissed it as generic platitudes, I'm sure. That is why, rather than retell the story of Circe, one you can read in the Fledgling Handbook easily enough, and I'm going to tell you a story more personal to this circle. A story I couldn't tell you all until now.

Erin Bates was a fledgling like everyone here, gifted extraordinarily. But she was given a mission none of you were privy to. Erin was sent to infiltrate Neferet's side," I couldn't believe my ears, so Erin _hadn't_ been a traitor!? "She worked tirelessly with Alitheia, one of the High Council members, to find out what Neferet was planning. Ultimately, Erin sacrificed her life for us all. She always had said that she was doing it for Jack, so none of the rest of us would have to die like him. Dallas, as I'm sure a few of you have determined, was her information source. Shaylin, you enabled her to do this, by taking on the burden of being Water in our circle. When you think of Erin, think not of her cover story, of the girl who mistreated you all. Think of the friend who laid her life down that yours may continue.

This is where Shaylin comes in, in order to understand someone, one must truly see them. The other thing I wish for you all to remember is that her death need not be in vain. Erin saw something worth fighting for in you, in all of you, otherwise she would never have sacrificed herself for you," Thanatos scanned the room, taking in everyone's shocked expressions, and oddly, Shaylin who looked more relaxed.

"Tell us what she told you that night, Shaylin," Thanatos demanded,

"She told me that Nyx had warned her. S-she told me to tell her friends that she loved them and she was sorry she'd never see it. So I asked her what 'it' was and she only said 'when my friends win'," Shaylin retold it. Shaunee blinked back tears

"Let's win," she said determinedly "for Erin."

I tried not to start snot-crying again, and Stark stroked my back, whispering to me as he enfolded me in his arms.

Thanatos walked down to Stevie Rae, who was also trying not to cry.

"You, Stevie Rae are the first of your kind, a red vampyre. Yours will be a story I will tell for earth long after you move on to your own house of night. But, before there were red Fledglings, there was one kingdom where no fledgling ever died. Of course, I mean the land of the Aztecs. Before the Spaniards came, they were a peaceful vampyre community, yes, there were sacrifices, but the few sacrifices they made were sacrifices to prevent fledglings from rejecting the change. They lived in a land where the Old Magick was bountiful and a benevolent spirit, Cyrce, accepted their sacrifices and cheated death ever-so-slightly so as to allow the vampyres she so loved to flourish.

However, death was angry at the Earth-sprite as she was then for cheating it. Death demanded to be acknowledged. Cyrce left, one fateful day, and Death pulled her away and it kept her. Out of spite, death found all the elemental sprites and eviscerated them, with Cyrce watching. The few that were left crawled to Skye, where the power of the Sgiach protected them. Cyrce was held by Death and subjected to unspeakable things. She was an earth-sprite held away from the earth. Death took her wings and leeched away her power until she froze, allying with ice because it numbed her. To this day, all that can restore her is empathy, because it melts the ice but heals the scars.

"This dour tale is relevant to Stevie Rae because?" Thanatos prompted

"Empathy," Rephaim blurted "because Stevie Rae is probably the most empathetic person to exist," Rephaim explained, "without her, I wouldn't be alive."

"Exactly," said Thanatos, "this story tells how empathy can make a difference in the bleakest of situations. Stevie Rae, this message to you and to your friends is never to forget that others are human. They may be the villain but that is what they do, not who they are. We all forget that from time to time."

I blushed, knowing it's an offhanded comment directed at me. I couldn't believe Thanatos was holding that against me. It was a choice between letting grandma die and making Neferet feel a fraction of the pain she'd inflicted on all of us, particularly me. Why was Thanatos so determined I was in the wrong?

"What if you know they're too far gone? What if there's nothing human left in them? What am is supposed to do then?" I demanded, giving into my verbal diarrhea.

Thanatos gave me a look that seemed to x-ray me, "then I'd think about the nature of the pain you caused her. One has to have a little humanity to be hurt on an emotional level, do you not agree?"

**So, there are a few Easter eggs from other stories, like Cyrce (Fallen Priestess), Erin being a spy (Lies for the Liars). I guess I've sort of unintentionally tied it all together, True Colours will probably work its way in too. For those *few* who read Fallen Priestess, it's a bit before that, as in like a couple months, because I need Aurox alive for True Colours. Yeah, rant done. KShade out.**


	3. Spirit

"What if you know they're too far gone? What if there's nothing human left in them? What am I supposed to do then?" I demanded, giving into my verbal diarrhea.

Thanatos gave me a look that seemed to x-ray me, "then I'd think about the nature of the pain you caused her. One has to have a little humanity to be hurt on an emotional level, do you not agree?" I fell silent, refusing to accept Thanatos' claim. There was nothing human left of Neferet.

"Now, I am going to ensure that Lenobia and Professor Missal have done as they need to," Thanatos explained, "I'll give you all five minutes to think. Gather together and discuss what I've told you. Particularly whether one needs to have humanity to be hurt on an emotional level," she looked pointedly at me and then left the temple.

"Well, that was-" Stark began, not knowing what to say

"Yeah, Thanatos was-" I started "she made a complete ass out of me. For one thing, I don't think Neferet was 'hurt' on an 'emotional level' I think she wants us to believe that," I whispered to him.

"Well, there's one easy way to find out, isn't there?" Stark replied "Hey! Shaylin!" he called, scaring the fledgling, who had been talking to Aurox as well.

_What the hell is with her and talking to guys I've been involved with?_ I wondered

"Yes, Stark?" she asked, looking at him a little apprehensively.

"When Zoey saved her grandma last week, did you catch Neferet's colours?" He went straight to the point, not bothering with any formalities.

Shaylin shuddered "I don't know what I saw, Stark, I was a little busy trying not to get killed, or hurl," she responded.

"Look, Shaylin," I started, "I just want to know if Thanatos is onto anything and I just made another mistake. This coming from the queen of making mistakes," I said the last bit mainly to myself.

Shaylin sighed "Zoey, what I saw of her aura wasn't pretty. What I mean is that I actually couldn't look at it for too long without being sick. What I saw was that the fish-eye white was bleeding, but it was bleeding in black and red. And then there was some sort of-"

I cut her off "This colours stuff if confusing as hell, can you just skip to what it means?" I asked, already getting a headache from it.

Shaylin looked apologetic, "All I know is that her normal colours were bleeding and it made me sick. Like when you're in a haunted house and they're spinning you around, flacking colours and images around and playing those sound effects so loud you can't think. That was how I felt watching. I had to close my eyes," she explained

I sighed "so, what do 'bleeding colours' mean?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer.

"That's the problem, I have no clue beyond 'pain'. I know it hurt her, I'm not sure what kind of pain, but it hurt enough that her colours were spinning and bleeding, which I think is a lot," Shaylin tried to explain.

I sighed "okay, so no easy answer then?" I asked, and then realised Shaylin was only fifteen, I was being way too hard on her. "It's okay, we'll work this out," I said, trying not to show her how upset I was. Shaylin left us, walking back to Aurox. I wondered why those two were spending so much time together. I mean, since he's Heath, you would think he'd… _not now, Zoey._ I chastised myself, _at least wait until after this bizarre ritual._

Thanatos returned, this time whispering into Kalona's ear as she came in. Kalona looked up at her, imploringly, but she shook her head, whispering the word "later".

"Spirit is the final element represented in the circle," Thanatos stood above me, about to light the candle, "spirit is make or break to the circle. It completes it. Generally, though not always, the vampyre for Spirit is the High priestess," she lit the wick of the candle, "The story for spirit is the story of Lilith, the first vampyre. Scorned by Adam and Eve, the humans, she took to the night, leaving them the day. It continued like this for awhile, the humans growing more and more plentiful, while the lone vampyre, the lone daughter of Nyx stayed alone. It was then that Nyxx created the first tracker, giving her the ability to choose humans, or rather, to mark the humans Nyx chose to join her. It continued on as such for centuries, unlike now where Trackers serve for four years. Lilith began to get greedy, however. She took a vampyre mate in addition to the warrior who'd loyally protected her for the past century. This all outside of the string of human consorts she'd taken. She began to want far more, immortality, power over Human kind everything our Neferet seeks now. She, however had no reason as grave as our Neferet has.

There came a time when Nyx could let her continue no longer. She looked to the fledglings in Lilith's house of night to stop her. The first fledgling was given dominion over Air when she made the change. The next day, a second fledgling changed, this one given dominion over Fire. Lilith grew suspicious, both Air and Fire were thought to be too much power for one being to handle. She was jealous and bitterly demanded of Nyx to give her such power.

The next day, a fifth former made the change, something equally rare, and she was gifted with Water. By now, Lilith knew she'd be given no such power. Outraged, she banned those with their affinities, excommunicating them from her tiny vampyre society. Nyx was not done though. The next day, Earth was awarded to a meek fourth former, who left with little commotion, joining the rest of the circle as they awaited the final element, spirit. On the fifth day, beneath the full moon, a third former made the change, and spirit swirled around her, an obvious manifestation of her gift.

This time, Lilith did not seek to exile her, she sought to kill her. The newly changed vampyre fled to the rest of the circle, and there they cast an ancient spell. That circle cast a spell to defend the other fledglings from Lilith's tyranny; two of the professors joined them, making seven. They ended her reign, spirit leading the way. Then, the leaderless vampyre society needed a ruler. The seven became the first high council, taking the small population of fledgling and vampyres and establishing houses of night where they were prominent. Those seven were the seven to create vampyre society as we know it, the original circle.

What we learn from this story is that with the power of Nyx, anything is possible. A circle of untold power formed from a group of average fledglings. But there is a second moral. You cannot have it all. Everything is a choice, all the above is not an option. You cannot have the consort and the warrior. You cannot defeat every enemy singlehandedly. Nyx does not intend for any of us to stand, better than all the others," I saw Erik give me a look, mouthing the words "see, Z?"

I wasn't trying to have everything, I just liked two guys. I wondered how I was going to explain to Stark that I- _focus, Zoey. Not now_.

"So, Zoey, now is your time to choose: are you going to be Lilith and try to have it all or a part of the circle and be one of many extraordinary people? Would you rather smash the opponent despite what's right or stay on the defensive?" she added, looking pointedly at me on the final sentence of that.

Her last sentence annoyed me. Why did Thanatos have to keep bringing that up? I did what I had to do to protect my grandma. Would I do it again? Yes, because she deserved it. She killed my friends and my mom, and countless others, so why was Thanatos so concerned for her?

I answered honestly "I'm going to this circle's spirit." I wasn't answering Thanatos' other question, and she didn't ask it again, knowing what my answer was.

"I hope so," Was her simple response. She left us to check on the other group, this time taking Kalona with her. This time, I didn't speak; I just laid back on Stark's shoulder. Stark asked me, after a comfortable moment of silence, what my other answer was. I looked into the loving brown eyes of my warrior and I told him the truth.

"I'm going to do whatever I have to protect us. Us meaning you, me, the circle, grandma, everyone," I whispered, hoping he understood, but being fairly sure he wouldn't. No one seemed to get that sometimes, you just had to do what you had to do.

"And I'll be there beside you, every step of the way, Mo Bann Ri," he whispered back.

I kissed him, feeling grateful for the amazing Guardian I'd been blessed with.

Aphrodite's voice cut through the fog of sensations I was feeling, "seriously, is this a get-a-room festival? Ugh," I looked up, abruptly pulling away. _Shaylin and Heath, _were kissing. Her lips ghosted around his as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in. Thanatos entered the room and coughed loudly, which made Aphrodite smirk.

"If you two are done, I have another two elements. Thanatos approached the black candle "Light is the tale of how this very house of night was established,"

**So, this story's going to be in the next one, which I'll post tomorrow… be prepared for a surprise, there… all I'm saying. Plus, If I have time, I'll edit and post Falling (the Thanatos/Kalona fic from 30 days) KShade out :)**


	4. Light and Darkness

**So, Light, Darkness and a secret. Sounds a lot like canon to me. Anyways, happy real-Easter, to my readers. You guys rock, I love having even one review per chapter, because that means at least one person thought this was worth reading. I don't care if I'm not number one in popularity, because as long as one person likes it, it's worth writing for me.**

"If you two are done, I have another two elements. Thanatos approached the black candle "Light is the tale of how this very house of night was established," She lit it.

"it is said that in the beginning, there existed two beings, two beings locked in eternal combat, for they eternally fought for something that it would kill them to possess. The White Bull battled for the ability to love, something he'd never had before. The Black Bull battled for the allure that Darkness had, that way it's always tempting to do what's wrong.

"It is said that in the beginning, there existed two beings, light and Darkness. They became the bulls originally, and light decided to share life with more. He scattered seeds of life among a desolate universe. His counterpart, the white bull destroyed the things he left behind. But the White Bull particularly loved to destroy Earth.

That was when Nyx took interest in this world. She joined the Black Bull in helping this planet. Like a Phoenix, they rose the three, Adam, Eve and Lilith from the ashes. Like a painter, a sculptor, they shaped this world. But just as they shaped their five elements, the white bull bent them. He named his own five elements, things to counter each of Light's. Rifts to counter Air, Ice to counter Fire, Electricity to counter Water, Death to counter Earth and Darkness to counter Spirit.

But, ultimately, the balance of the universe was skewed, so the White Bull took an apprentice. Named Dividos for his powers of Chaos, he was a flaw in the plan. Dividos played both sides, taking Light and Darkness and blending them together, fusing them together with his own essence and coining it Anarchy. The bull banished him, so he exists in spirit form, but is not incarnated."

Stevie Rae put up her hand like a good little student "these are just legends, right? Like Cyrce couldn't possibly become physically cold, could she? And Dividos is a metaphor for rebellion, right?"

"Stevie Rae, in my four hundred years, I still have no evidence either way, but I digress. Dividos left Darkness, while Light stayed united, Nyx and the Black Bull. That is what I want you all to remember, Light will never forsake you, you can only forsake it. Darkness is a fickle master and will forsake you," she finished

"So Darkness might just leave Neferet?" I asked "them we could win, 'cause she'd be mortal, right?" I hoped the answer was yes. Then, maybe, we'd have a chance.

"If you continue to see in black and white, us and them, you will never understand. How would she feel, losing all she has and then having to fight a battle she technically has no part in any longer, with no shot at winning? Mercy, Zoey is equally important," Thanatos defended. I had no clue why she was being so difficult.

I dismissed it by telling myself that Thanatos, hadn't endured everything I had because of Neferet. If she had, she'd be with me on this. I know she would be.

Shaylin spoke "I'm starting to see that. That's our difference or the difference between Light and Darkness"

Of course Shaylin saw it. Maybe her and Heath discussed that while was all over him. Aphrodite also wasn't buying it, cause she rolled her eyes a little and mouthed "you with me?" I nodded.

She head gestured at Damien, silently asking if I thought he'd agree. I thought a bit, mainly because of Jack. I shrugged.

Thanatos interrupted out non-verbal conversation, by explaining what she'd said she was going to tell us, "That is why Houses of Night exist, because Nyx wanted a sanctuary for her people. But this very House of Night was founded by the Chicago House of Night, when one vampyre claimed to hear the voice of Nyx from a certain tree where the East Wall now stands," she looked at Kalona, with a smile, "so it's thanks to Kalona that we're all here, in Tulsa. Every House of Night has their founding story, but no other can say it was founded because Nyx's Warrior made it so," she took another, longer look at Kalona.

Kalona then looked at Thanatos and said "No other House of Night has ever had a fledgling gifted with the elements, nor a circle of fledglings, nor a High Council infiltrate who died a fledgling but died in a way most vampyres would not have to courage to," he began, gesturing to us. I guess I'd forgotten how special that was. Not to mention the comment about Erin. Shaunee smiled, loving to see Erin in a good light again.

"No other House of Night has had fledglings return from the dead, before the existence of red vampyres, no other House of Night can claim to have the original red High Priestess, nor a fledgling marked as extraordinarily as Zoey, nor a human with prophetic visions," he added. Aphrodite smiled, happy to have been recognised. Stevie Rae was blushing, because, like me, she just wanted to be normal. I wished Kalona hadn't mentioned me by name, but was thrown off by his usage of my real name, rather than A-ya. Not that I didn't like it better that way.

"At no other House of Night do they have a fledgling marked red, nor gifted with the True Sight, nor a Guardian at such a young age, nor a fledgling Poet Laureate, nor a vessel to become more than what he was created as," Kalona continued. Stark smiled, liking that Kalona had mentioned him, I guess. Kramisha took a bow, dramatically. Aurox congratulated Shaylin and Shaylin dismissed it, telling him his accomplishment was more meaningful, since Nyx had given her everything she had, where he had fought for what he'd done. I felt crappy, being jealous of a part of my circle, but this was ridiculous.

"No other House of Night has my son, Rephaim who became human, or by day anyways, nor Death for a priestess." Kalona took a long look at Thanatos, who smiled at him and clasped his hand in hers, intimately. "But, what I find most impressive is that at no other house of night has there been such strife, but we're all still here and we're all still going," he ended

Thanatos looked grateful, "well said, my Warrior. That is what I want you all to know, despite everything, you were chosen for a reason. Nyx saw something in you," Thanatos left the black candle, walking to the white candle. I noticed Aurox had moved there, and Aphrodite and Darius were sitting under Light.

Thanatos smiled at Aurox, "I recall you being alarmed when I asked that you sit here. You thought I was punishing you for your relations with Shaylin, did you not?"

He blushed, and the meaner part of me was laughing her head off at this, mocking him for thinking that it was okay for him to try to go off with Shaylin. The rest of me felt mortified for him, having a teacher announce that.

Heath nodded, not wanting to speak. Thanatos laughed a little, trying to stifle it, "actually, Aurox, I have moved you here because you have the same circumstances as the story I am going to tell. You two were both chosen for Darkness and both instead chose Light.

Atros was her name as a fledgling, but she was not Marked for Nyx, she was Marked after a tracker went rogue and Marked one fledgling _Darkness_ had selected. No one knows how Darkness was able to do this, of course, unless it chose her from before she was born, which is possible. Her mark was black, because she was not one of Nyx's people. She was only an imposter, and outsider. To top it off, she was given the affinity I was given, death. Hers came straight from Darkness, however, and at the time, that set her apart. Even in this time, that would set her apart, because vampyres are generally people of Light.

She continued as an outsider, making sacrifices rather than rituals, enemies instead of friends. This continued until she was a sixth former whom even the High Priestess feared. There came a day, however, when she rejected the change, and Darkness forsook her. It could have saved her, but to save is not in its nature. Atros spoke to Nyx that day, and Nyx spoke to her, seeing a child who had no loved ones, no family, no moral compass, and thusly turned to Darkness. Not a follower of Darkness, a mislead child. Nyx told the child that with her affinity, she could be useful; Nyx had never had a fledgling with an affinity for Death before. Atros, astounded by the second chance, agreed. Nyx kissed her forehead, over her mark, and she awoke. Nyx had blessed her, and she walked from the morgue, looking in a mirror when she returned and seeing that her mark was blue, and complete.

When Atros returned, she chose a new name, as many full vampyres do, and was accepted. Nyx was so evidently with her that they had no choice. She still faced adversity and still felt apart, but she had everything, she was even appointed to the High Council. Atros eventually found a warrior and that was when she decided she belonged. He was like her, different. Nyx had taken Atros from the clutches of Darkness and brought her to the head of Light.

That is why I chose Aurox to represent it, not because I am saying he belongs in Darkness, because I'm saying he's like Atros, he changed, metamorphosed, if you will. Shaylin will vouch for it," _why the hell does it have to be Shaylin?_

"Yeah, his colours did a one-eighty," she agreed, nodding and looking over at him.

I clenched my hands into fists and tried not to comment. I just didn't understand why Heath liked Shaylin so much.

"The ritual is done. Go out into the world and remember what I have told you," Thanatos said, staying behind with Kalona. As I passed Kalona, I noticed he had a peculiar look on his face. He motioned to me to hurry, and I did so, leaving Thanatos alone with her Warrior.

**Well, I didn't have time to slip it in today, so secret's in tomorrow's chapter. First one who can guess correctly who's hiding something wins a review :) or, if no one gets it, most creative. Dividos belongs to Fallen Priestess, by the way. And Atros's story is going to come in... eventually, you'll see.**


	5. Atros and Memories

**As promised, a secret… No one's guessed yet, but by the time I'm done writing this, I betcha a few people will. Also coming, a one shot about Damien and Jack. It'll be called white crayons, because… well, you'll see why.**

_Thanatos_

After Zoey left, I evaluated how I'd done at the ritual. I was able to tell all the stories well enough, didn't stumble on any names. Unfortunately, I had not done so well at telling my own story. I had not intended to tell them as much as I did. Shaylin had probably figured it out, just from my colours.

I decided, however, I didn't mind. Shaylin was trustworthy, her True Sight meant that she was used to keeping confidences, because she always knew more that people showed on the surface. I knew that until she talked to me, she would keep it sealed up in her mind.

Kalona locked the door, turning around and flying to me. He didn't speak, didn't need to, as he could feel the hurt almost that the story had caused. It was like peeling back the bandage to see the scars, I was not completely who people believed me to be. It still stung to think about those years. I felt the reassuring presence of my warrior as he wrapped me in his arms.

"My Atros," he whispered, stroking a hand lightly through my hair and revealing what I already knew, that he'd figured out who I was, "You're more like me than I had thought," he whispered, pulling me closer.

I moved my hand back to his back, feeling his wings, stroking along the raven feathers. "I believe you have me at a disadvantage, my warrior," I whispered, enjoying spending time with Kalona, the one being here who really understood me.

He smiled, albeit bitterly, "my story is one best saved for day, while you sleep," he whispered, his vpoice sounding musical almost as he spoke. I wondered what he'd meant by that. Perhaps he was implying that it was a nightmare.

"During the day?" I asked, perplexed. Kalona appeared pensive as he words his next answer.

"I can," he paused, "I can enter dreams. I could show you, easily in a dream," he looked out the window, as though trying to draw strength from his surroundings, "the short version is that I erred and there was no way I could go back after it," he explained, looking saddened.

I kissed him lightly, trying to erase the pain that thinking of Nyx etched into his face. "Is it difficult being a Warrior again?" I asked, seeing the memories so tangible in his eyes and not wanting to hurt him any longer if that was the case.

Kalona smiled "You are a fascinating priestess, willing to be alone and unprotected in these times for my comfort?" he paused, "but I could not do that, because this is nothing like being Nyx's Warrior. You have no consort in the way," he explained, "nothing to separate us."

I was relieved to hear that I wasn't hurting him by doing this, so I just let my head rest on his shoulder and revelled in the presence of my like-minded Warrior.

_Later_

I realised it was a dream when I saw a sheepish looking Kalona standing beside me in a perfect grove that couldn't be anywhere but the Otherworld. "This is my story," he whispered.

A younger looking Kalona, with white wings flew in, covered in blood, watching as Erebus engaged in what appeared to be a little game with a few of the sprites that resided in the grove. The way Kalona looked, exhausted, wounded and just _finished_ further outlined the difference between consort and warrior.

"Erebus. Nyx has asked that you find her. She's on the far end of the wood," Kalona explained, my, black winged Kalona explaining to me that it was a lie, he was going to meet Nyx himself, under the guise of Erebus.

"Who did she say she wanted down there?" Erebus taunted. I asked Kalona if he was really that obnoxious. Kalona told me that it was a side only he had the pleasure of seeing.

"You, Erebus," the white-winged Kalona replied, swallowing his pride a little. I could tell it was taking him everything he had to avoid snapping and telling Erebus what he was going to do. That is, assuming he had thought it put.

"Yes, as in _not_ you," Erebus emphasized and he took to the skies, in search of a Goddess he'd never find. I couldn't help but side with my warrior here, and not only because of the way he understood me.

Kalona, looking irked, flew into the grove and crushed a bunch of golden berries, rubbing the resulting pigment into his white wings, to attempt to resemble Erebus. He did well at appearing like his brother, as he washed the blood off his body, trying hard to look as though he had been doing little more than playing games with the nymphs. The one nymph that was still there giggled "you can try, but your face is a dead give-away. You look too Kalona-ey. The white winged Kalona rolled his eyes at the nymph and continued to smear golden pigment on his wings. Once he had finished that, he pulled a bouquet from his pocket.

"I was so proud that I managed to keep that intact through all the battling I'd done that day," my black winged Kalona whispered.

Kalona flew to meet Nyx in a little cottage-like structure in the grove. He took a deep breath and entered the cottage. Nyx greeted him as she would greet Erebus, smiling and asking him teasingly why he'd taken so long to come to her. Kalona gave her the flowers, saying "because I did not come empty handed,"

Nyx looked surprised at the gift from who she thought was her consort, "Erebus, these are amazing! Thank you!" she placed the tuft of wild flowers on the side of the small cottage nearest the bed, her magick making them begin to grow there.

It was then that she brought her lips slowly and gently to white winged Kalona's lips. Kalona looked as though he was barely containing his ecstasy. This was a moment that he'd dreamed of for how ever long he'd existed Thanatos watched _her_ Kalona's facial expression. He looked wistful, almost sad.

"And that, Thanatos, that moment is what cost me," he whispered.

Nyx pulled away and smiled "you seem happy, Erebus," she responded.

Something in white winged Kalona's eyes died when Nyx said his brother's name. He would never be Erebus, and Thanatos realised then how much it must have hurt him to know that it would never be as himself that he stole one of these rare moments with his goddess. "I am with you, my goddess, my love and that makes me-"

Erebus tore the door open, looking absolutely enraged "a liar!" he finished Kalona's sentence. Nyx looked shocked as she ran a hand down Kalona's wing, finding the pigment on her hand and his white feathers beneath. Nyx accosted that Kalona, but being close to as arrogant as his brother, he refused to repent and Nyx ultimately pushed him from her otherworld. He fell like a comet, shining bright with flames that licked his body, because of friction. Then, the memory ended, or Kalona stopped it, I couldn't be sure which, and we were on an island. This was definitely a part of the dream.

Kalona sat beside me, staring off the balcony we rested on into the night sky. I turned to him and spoke "What I saw changes nothing, my love," I paused, "because I will never love another,"

My words were what he needed to hear. That I could tell by the way his mood picked up as I spoke them. I slid over and kissed him gently, just as I had seen in the memory, until all that was left was the love between me and my warrior. I pulled away, meeting his eyes, "you seem happy, Kalona," I whispered.

He responded joyfully, "it's because I am with my priestess, my Atros, my Thanatos."

**Well, SmilesSaveLives totally had it right! Good job, you! KShade out, not sure about continuations…**


End file.
